


Get Down to Business

by Proskenion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, well at least i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Just a silly one-shot in which Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren take some time to admit they're attracted to one another.





	Get Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my darlings!  
> So this is my very first attempt at Kylux AND smut, and it's highly probable I shouldn't have tried at all...  
> I apologise for all the probable mistakes, it hasn't been proofread. 
> 
> The idea was at first to write a story on how Hux ended in this situation : https://proskenion04.tumblr.com/post/171801589388/pour-le-smut-meme-si-ça-te-dit-general-hux which is a beautiful drawing my best-friend made me :') <3

Everyone has left the room – an understandable reflex to look for safety – except for Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. The former just had one of this well-known, formidable outburst of anger, wrecking half the room and making everyone run away. The second was standing a few step away, staring blankly at the other man, hands crossed behind his back. 

Hux knew he should walk away like the others had done. But he couldn’t help it. He had to stay and speak his mind. Even if he knew very well that he would probably regret it later. 

Kylo Ren was now perfectly motionless, hands clenched on the corners of a table which was miraculously still standing after the man’s stormy wrath a few minutes ago. His breath was heavy and deep and he irradiated of anger. Hux looked at him quietly for a while and then asked : « Happy now ? »

« Shut up. » Ren hissed between gritted teeth, his voice being closer to a feline’s yowling than any human sound. 

Hux innerly cringed but on the outside he kept his composure. He could see Kylo’s knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands harder, and the General followed the growing tension all along the man’s arms and shoulders to the thin line of his jaw. Hux felt a sudden primitive survival instinct suggesting him to simply walk out of the room. But he repressed it and stayed where he was, his own anger overriding every other feelings. He took a deep breath and said :« Do you really think that – »

« I told you to shut up ! » Kylo Ren yelled, abruptly turning his face towards the General.

This time Hux nearly cringe for real. If no one else would have noticed it, Kylo did see the slight mouvement of the pale man’s body. Hux’s survival instinct struck him again but instead of wisely listening to it he walked towards Ren with determination. He was no shy animal fearing to be eaten, he was a War General. Plus, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper sleep and he was kept awake only by his nerves and everlasting anger. « If you think, » Hux said while walking towards Kylo Ren, « that I’ll just keep quiet and bow my head like all those meek sheeps, let me tell you you’re wrong, and I – »

But the end of his angry tirade died in a strangled noise as Kylo violently took his throat in his hands. Squeezing his fingers on Hux’s throat and jaw, Kylo pushed him backward. « I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ! » he shouted out, enunciating every single word separately. 

Hux’s back abruptly hit the wall. He chocked. His vision blurred. But while some of his senses was abandonning him, Hux was well aware of Kylo’s face being too close to his, as well as the man’s body pulling on his own body as if trying to crush him against the wall. His face turning red from lack of air, he eventually managed to gasp :

« Let – m – go – »

But Ren didn’t move. He stayed like that, his grip tight on Hux’s throat, his body pressing against Hux’s body with all his weigh, and his eyes widened and staring straight into the redheaded man’s eyes. Then, as suddenly realising what he was doing, he let go of Hux’s throat. 

Hux coughs as air filled his lungs again. His hands instinctively reached for his throat, where he could still feel the impression of Kylo’s fingers’s vice. The vicious grip had left strong redish marks on his pale skin. He would probably have collapsed if it wasn’t for Kylo being still very close to him – too close. Hux slowly looked at him, breathless. 

Ren was breathing heavily. He did not seem that angry anymore, but only quite annoyed. He was staring at Hux, frowning. The two men were perfectly still, looking at each other in a complete silent. Hux’s eyes were moving nervously, impossible to stay attached on one of Kylo’s fitures, his eyelids flickering fastly. As for Ren’s eyes, they were opened wide. They both were so close to one another that they could feel each other’s breath crushing on their faces. 

Eventually, Kylo Ren rose his hand. As hard as he tried to stay put, Hux could not help but try to step back, but his back was already against the wall, preventing him from going anywhere. But Kylo had stopped his gesture, his hand half way between Hux’s chest and his own. He wasn’t looking directly at the General’s face but slightly below it. Hux’s eyebrows went up a bit in light confusion. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Kylo moved his hand forward, and brushed Hux’s throat with his fingertips, just where the bruises were. Hux immediately tensed, his whole body being perfectly motionless except from a nervous pulse just under his right eye. Then Kylo drew back his hand abruptly, as stung by a thorn. He looked up into Hux’s eyes. Then he spun around and walked straight out of the room. 

Hux stayed there, unmoving against the wall, in utter bewilderment and slight terror.

*

A bit more than a week had passed. Hux and Ren had barely talked to each other since, and only if it was strictly necessary. Not that they usually had long metaphysical conversations about the how and why of the universe, but they particularly acted like they were trying to avoid any sort of contact at all. 

Or at least Ren was, for what Hux was concerned. He had noticed that Kylo seemed determined to avoid eye contact, looking stubbornly away everytime Hux was looking at him. This behaviour was troubling the General. He was starting to feel quite upset. Well, no, not upset, just… troubled. But what was upsetting – troubling – him the most was that he couldn’t understand why he would actually notice and acknowledge such a behaviour from Ren. As if the man avoiding his gaze mattered in any sort of way. 

But the more it went on the more Hux was getting nervous and this increasing nervousity was manifesting as a bitter irritation whom the first victims of which were Hux direct subalterns. 

*

Kylo was feeling quite angry. Angry at Hux who would always be in his way, as if trying to determinedly remind him of his annoying existence. But he was also – and maybe even more – angry at himself for not being able to just stop thinking about the man. 

What had happened almost two weeks ago now was still haunting him. Kylo was trying hard but he couldn’t help thinking about it. His body and mind had reacted in a way he couldn’t understand. He had almost killed Hux – and for one brief instant he had wanted to – but then when he had realised what he was doing he had – what ? – panicked ? Kylo couldn’t explain what had happened to him. But he had suddenly been vividly conscious of Hux’s body tensing against his own body, of the General’s face disturbingly close to his own face – and the pale eyes looking back at him in horror while life was slowly running out of them. This has been quite electrifying, his whole body being crossed by a strange shudder. 

It was this shudder that particularly disturbed Kylo, because the meaning of it was confusing him. 

*

Hux was walking through the corridor with his military pace when a tall figure abruptly stood in his way. 

« General. » Kylo Ren said. « May I have a word ? Privately. » 

Hux repressed a frown and simply nod. He followed Ren into an empty room. Ren closed the door behind him and Hux heard the significant « clic » of the door being locked. He spun around to ask what was going on but was cut short by Ren asking : « So, what’s up ? »

The simplicity of the question took Hux aback and he rose his eyebrows in surprised, saying :

« Pardon ? »  
« What’s wrong with you ? »  
« Wh – What do you mean ? » Hux said, confused.  
« I mean you’ve been behaving oddly recently, and I want to know why. » Ren said blankly.  
« Have I ? » Hux asked very slowly.  
« You have. » Ren said with a shadow of annoyance in his voice. « And stop answering my questions by other questions. » he added quite dryly. 

Hux cleared his throat. « It’s that I’m slightly confused, » he said, « what’s the meaning of this ? » 

« Let me put it into simple words to make sure you’ll be understanding me. » Kylo said quite coldly. « I have noticed that you’ve shown an unusual behaviour for the last few days, and I want to understand why. » he was talking slowly, as chosing his words carefully. « To make sure there’s nothing wrong behind all this. Something let’s say like – I don’t know – treason, for instance. » 

« Treason ? » Hux repeated, offended. « What do you mean, treason ? I am devoted – devoted ! – to the First Order and its goals, and I won’t let anyone accuse me of treason ! » Hux was unable to refrain his irritation and he was turning redish from anger. « And I would say that I’m not the one who has been behaving oddly, but rather yourself ! It probably needs an explanation too. »

Kylo Ren looked at Hux angry face for a while and then lowered his gaze, a reaction that Hux hadn’t really expected. But what truly disconcerted him was Ren’s answer. « You’re right, » Kylo said, almost softly. « I haven’t really been myself recently. » 

Hux found himself short of words for a while, but he finally managed to say : « So, what’s you’re explanation for it ? Are you a traitor ? A spy, maybe ? » 

The corner of Kylo’s lips trembled as he tried not to smirk. He slowly looked up and stared at Hux directly in the eyes. He took a few step forward until he was only a few inches from the other man and asked in a low voice, « what do you think ? » 

Ren was standing very close to Hux, an expression in the eyes that Hux found hard to understand, something half-way between threatening and demanding, and it made him felt quite ill at ease. He appealed to all his will-power not to step back, as uncomfortable as he felt because of the proximity. He swallowed and said, trying to keep his voice steady « No, no. I don’t think you are. » 

This time Ren didn’t repressed his smirk. Hux’s voice has been only a whisper, sounding almost timid, and the redheaded man was furious against himself about it. Gritting his teeth and taking a huge breath in, he said « I think we’re done now. » And he took a step back to walk away.

But Kylo seized his wrist in a quite firm grip. « We are not, » he said firmly. « You haven’t answered my question. »

Hux looked at Kylo’s hand on his wrist and then slowly looked up at Kylo’s face. « What question ? » Hux asked in a breath. The General clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as Ren tightened his grip on his arm. « You know, » Kylo said, « the meaning of your unusual behaviour ? » Kylo Ren was looking straight into Hux’s eyes and it was hard for the reheaded man not to look away. As Hux kept silent, Kylo’s hand let go of his wrist to glide slowly on his arm in a weird, disturbing caress. A shiver ran on Hux’s spine. Then Kylo caught Hux’s upper arm and pulled him closer abruptly. « Won’t you answer me ? » Ren whispered. 

Hux felt breathless. He had instinctively raised his hands when Kylo had pulled him, putting it on the other man’s chest. Their faces had never been so close to one another. Hux eyes were moving fast, not knowing where to look – no matter where he was looking he would meet some part of Kylo’s body : his eyes, his hair, his throat, his lips. His heart was ponding against his chest and he was well aware of Kylo’s own puls under his hand. « I – I – » he stammered. 

Ren was still looking straight at him without batting an eyelid, expectantly, his hand squeezing Hux’s arm more and more. Hux gasped. His hand clenched into a fist on Kylo’s chest. Ren partially opened his mouth and slowly licked his lips. He raised his other hand and seized Hux’s other arm slowly, almost delicately. The two men froze for half a second. Then Kylo gently pushed Hux away. He turned and left the room quickly, leaving Hux alone. 

*

Hux was feeling highly agitated. All day long, no matter how hard he had tried not to, his mind had kept going back to his confrontation with Kylo Ren. But was ‘confrontation’ the exact term for what had happened ? And, what happened precisely ? 

Hux was roaming about, his mind incapable of finding some rest and wondering what to do, when he realised his feet were leading him to Ren’s quarter. The General stopped. He swallowed, thinking fast, and finally decided to keep going. A moment later, he was knocking firmly at Ren’s door. 

The door opened and Hux immediately felt like an idiot and regretted his choice, but now he was there so he tried to keep his composure. « Hux ? » Kylo said, surprised. 

« I wanted to talk to you about – you know. » But Kylo just looked at him, perfectly motionless and without giving any sign of understanding, so Hux explained, trying to sound firm and detached : « About what happened earlier – during our private talk. »

« Oh. And – what happened ? »

Ren did not seem willing to make things easy, and Hux was feeling more and more irritated. « Will you let me in ? » he asked, a bit dryly. Kylo looked at him for a time that seem an eternity to Hux, then finally smirked and said : « Sure, » and he moved to let Hux pass. 

Hux came in, walked a few steps and turned to face Kylo Ren, standing straight with his arms crossed behind his back. But he kept silent. « So, what do you want to tell me ? » Kylo finally asked, standing near the door. 

Hux cleared his throat and said straight on, in one single breath : « I wanted to tell you that your allegations about me being a traitor were highly offensive and I won’t let you insult me like that again. » 

« Hmm. » Kylo answered. « That’s all ? You came here, by night, just to tell me – this ? »  
« Er – yes. » Hux replied, slightly embarrassed.  
« Hmm. » 

The two men stayed awkwardly silent, Hux still standing so straight that he looked like some ridiculously thick stick of wood, while Ren was leaning against the wall in front of him, looking at his feet. After a while, Kylo asked : « So – we’re done ? You’re leaving ? » 

« Er – yes. Yes, I’m leaving. » 

But Hux didn’t move, so Ren rose his head to look at him with an interrogative expression. Hux cleared his throat and, after uttering a dry « Good night, » he walked quickly to the door. But when he passed near Ren the man rose his arm to stop him, his hand meeting the General’s belly. Hux looked down at Kylo’s hand and swallowed. Then he looked up to him and they stared at each other in silence. Hux suddenly got the impression that Kylo’s face was slowly coming nearer his own face. And when he realised it wasn’t an impression at all, without even thinking what he was doing, he quickly closed the distance between their mouths and kissed the other man full on his lips. 

*

After that night when they first shared a kiss, and then Kylo’s bed, they would not let pass a day without secretely meeting anywhere they could be left alone to give free rein to their – what was it ? Passion ? No. Let’s say – insatiable desire for one another. But except for those secrets meeting, they would behave as if nothing at all was going on, barely acknowledging each other. 

« Are you sure it’s safe here ? » Hux asked, a bit suspicious.  
« Perfectly sure, » Kylo answered, closing the door behind him and rushing to embrace Hux. 

Kylo put his hands on Hux’s shoulders and, planting a languorous kiss on his mouth, he pushed him until the General’s back met a wall. « You’re in such a hurry, today, » Hux commented while Ren was kissing him wildly all along his throat. « I’ve been waiting for to long, » the man answered back before going back to kiss Hux’s mouth. In their abrupt, feverish moves, they quickly found themselves gliding against the wall to the floor. Their touches were becoming more and more hasty. Kylo took Hux wrists in his hand and pressed them against the wall. Hux was to busy kissing his lover again and again to realise what Ren was actually doing. He didn’t hear the ‘clic’ when Kylo pressed a button on the wall near them. But he then felt weigh and warm on his wrists. He immediately stopped kissing Kylo and hissed « What are you doing ? » 

He looked up at his wrists and when he saw the red handcuffs imprisonning him, he immediately felt an unwelcomed feeling of anger and frustration. « I’m spicing up things, » Kylo simply said before going down along Hux body to start to unbutton the redheaded man’s trousers. 

« What ? » Hux protested. « No, I don’t – I don’t like – » but he found himself unable to pursue for a while when he felt Kylo taking him in his mouth. A moan suddenly escaped Hux’s lips. He tried to argue, trying to ignore the pleasure that was taking over him : « I don’t – Kylo – you could – you could have told me – before – listen to me – I – I – » 

« Shut up, » finally said Kylo before going back to what he was doing.  
« But I – »

Kylo suddenly took Hux’s face in his hand, and slowly put two of his fingers in the General’s mouth, while still skillfully playing with his lips and tongue, to Hux’s pleasure. Hux automatically started to suck Kylo’s fingers, and for a while he totally forgot about the handcuffs. Kylo was good, he was very good, and Hux felt his senses leaving him. 

But when he wanted to put down his arms to took Kylo’s hair in his hands and realised he couldn’t move, a wave of rage abruptly took hold of him. He badly bit into Kylo’s fingers. 

« Aoutch ! » Kylo exclaimed, jumping in surprised. 

Hux looked at him with an expression of complete wrath. « Untie me, » he ordered coldly. Kylo looked at him, motionless. « I said, untie me ! » Hux exclaimed, turning red from anger. Kylo smiled. « As you wish, » he said slowly. 

He came nearer and, astride Hux’s lap, he delebarately pressed the button to release his partner very slowly. Underneath him, Hux was railing. When the General heard the ‘clic’ and felt his hands were finally free, he immediately and violentely hit Kylo on his chest with both his palms and pushed him on the floor. Now above Ren, his eyes casting lightnings, Hux put a strong hand on Kylo’s throat. « Don’t ever do anything like that again, » he seethed, « do I make myself clear ? » 

Kylo was looking at him in silence, something sparkling in the eyes. He half-opened his mouth but said nothing. Hux squeezed his hand on his throat and repeated, putting his face closer to Kylo’s face : « Do I make myself clear ? » 

« Perfectly clear, » Kylo answered in a breath, almost servile. 

Hux smirked, and stared at Kylo for a while. He made his hand glide from Kylo’s throat to his jaw, squeezing to make him open his mouth. He then slowly introduced his forefinger deep inside Ren’s mouth. A shiver went down Kylo’s spine when Hux said, satisfied and slightly threatening : 

« Good. And now, it’s time to get down to business. »


End file.
